


sick channie

by in_that_winter



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, alpha!Junhee, alpha!Sehyoon, beta!Byeongkwan, beta!Donghun, omega!Yoochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_that_winter/pseuds/in_that_winter
Summary: yuchan is sick. his mates worry.some domestic fluff, with some a/b/o tones because i think we all need more fluffy a/b/o fics.





	sick channie

**Author's Note:**

> hej hej hej
> 
> it's 2 am on a sunday and i'm going to die tomorrow. my tests are going to start in two days. i haven't started reading for them. maybe i should die.
> 
> but yeah, i've been writing this for a while, and i already have another part in my mind.
> 
> hope you like it!

“ow, ow, ow! h-hyung, it hurts!” yuchan whimpers into byeongkwan’s neck. it could have made the beta’s heart rate quicken with arousal if their situation had been a bit different. if byeongkwan had been on top of the beautiful omega, thrusting inside to yuchan’s sweet, sweet warmth. now that he thinks of it, it’s been a while since he and yuchan have been together like that. bummer. 

 

instead, byeongkwan gets a kick to his guts and falls from the sofa. he lets out a grunt, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. he looks comically like yuchan, who is curled up on the sofa, face scrunched up in pain and  _ not _ in the good kind.

 

“baby, channie, please don’t kick me”, byeongkwan hisses from the floor, tears gathering to the corners of his eyes, because  _ shit _ , yuchan’s knees were sharp. he can feel his stomach muscles complaining from the hit, overtaken by the sudden pain.

 

“it hurts, it hurts  _ so bad _ ”, yuchan cries out. byeongkwan is just about to say  _ fuck it _ and get up from the floor to try and help the poor omega, abdominal muscles dying or not, but donghun is faster.

 

“kwannie, seriously? couldn’t you take care of him for a few minutes?” the older beta complains, looking all judgy and like he hasn’t just been panicking in the bathroom.  _ pfft _ . luckily for byeongkwan, donghun takes beongkwan’s place on the sofa next to yuchan, letting the younger beta take a breather.

 

“oh, baby, i’m so sorry you feel bad. here, why don’t you take a glass of water? i’m sure it’ll help a bit”, donghun pleads, brows already sad. yuchan, who is still clearly hurting, doesn’t want to make his most sensitive hyung cry, and accepts the glass of water. the omega’s hands shake, so donghun keeps a steady grip of the greenish glass and steers it to yuchan’s mouth. the poor boy must have been thirsty, because in a few seconds the water is gone.

 

“is it any better, sweetie?” donghun asks after a short while, forever the caring archetype of a beta. yuchan sighs and leans his head against the back of the sofa. his face looks tight, and pale. yuchan’s hair sticks a bit to his forehead, and byeongkwan wants to comb it off and press a comforting kiss between yuchan’s brows. too bad he’s dying on the floor.

 

“i dunno, hyung. my stomach still hurts, but i think it’s a bit better now”, the youngest of the three of them mumbles. byeongkwan, who has finally gotten up from the floor puts his hands to yuchan’s knees. he squeezes them gently, thinking that they  _ really _ should feed their omega more. yuchan’s knees are sharp like knives, they need more meat on top of them.

 

“why don’t you come lay down for a while with me, hmm? donghun-hyung will make something easy to digest for you, and while you’re waiting you should try and sleep a bit”, byeongkwan suggests, always the planmaker in their pack. yuchan nods after donghun has combed the bit too long hair away from the omega’s forehead and nodded encouragingly. 

 

with that, byeongkwan stands up and gently, oh so gently, lifts yuchan up to his arms and starts towards their bedroom. yuchan is all lanky, loose limbs, but byeongkwan carries him easily. after all, omegas are meant to be cradled and cared for. donghun lets out a worried sigh as he watch them go, hands holding the water glass tightly.

 

x

 

after yuchan had thrown up miserably all over himself and the bed it had taken donghun and byeongkwan almost an hour to get the youngest washed, the sheets changed and yuchan back into the bed. byeongkwan had texted sehyoon and junhee about yuchan’s condition getting worse, and they had both promised to come back home early. 

 

usually, they would have come back around nine pm, tired and with sluggish stance, but satisfied to see their mates again. this time, they come back at five pm, toss their shoes and bags off and practically lunge towards their bedroom.

 

when they step in, junhee first because he  _ was _ the pack alpha even if he made terrible jokes and nagged about the others for not doing the dishes, yuchan is passed out on their large bed, face pale but cheeks red, fringe sticking to a sweaty forehead. the whole room smells of a sick omega, which make jun and sehyoon want to snuggle their poor little yuchan and keep him from harm's way. donghun and byeongkwan are there, sitting on each side of the omega. donghun cleaning the sweat off yuchan’s hands with a wet cloth while byeongkwan pets the omega’s stomach.

 

“is he okay?” junhee asks just as sehyoon grumbles from behind the other alpha, who had stopped into the doorway: “let me see, jun, let me see my baby.” both betas turn towards the door and smile crookedly. they both look tired and worried. junhee lets out a comforting alpha growl without even thinking much about it, just to console his mates, going to the bed and pressing against donghun’s back so that he could feel the way his chest trembled. 

 

the reaction is immediate - donghun lets out a long sigh and leans his weight against junhee, finally letting the stress and concern over their dear omega come out.

 

sehyoon, in the other hand, climbs up the bed to settle between byeongkwan and sleeping yuchan. the alpha guides byeongkwan into his arms, pressing his face against his neck so that the beta could also calm down. with his right hand, sehyoon pets the back of byeongkwan’s head. the left one he puts on yuchan’s forehead to check his temperature.

 

“oh, it seems like our baby has a fever. he was just a bit tired this morning when we left, how did he get this bad so quickly?” sehyoon wonders aloud, his voice adjusting to the same grumble as junhee’s so that he as well could comfort the two betas and the sleeping omega.

 

donghun, who looks so soft and not at all like he was the oldest of them, sniffs with a shaking breath. junhee tightens his hold of the beta and presses his cheek against donghun’s neck. it’s a familiar gesture, one that brings junhee’s nose right next to the beta’s scent gland and makes the oldest of their pack go lax. it’s quiet for a while. sehyoon murmurs comforting words to byeongkwan and watches over their still sleeping yuchan while junhee helps donghun relax a bit. after following the way junhee breaths in and out, in and out for a minute or two, donghun leans against his alpha and tells what had happened after the alpha duo had left for work the same morning. 

 

“we-- we cleaned the dishes and went to the living room to relax for a while. channie started complaining about his stomach hurting, but i-i was stupid and thought that it was just because we made him eat too much. i went to put the side dishes back to the fridge, and when i came back yuchan was all curled up and clearly hurting.” donghun’s eyes fill with tears, and when he takes a short, whimpering breath, they roll down his cheeks. junhee and sehyoon’s alpha grumbles intensify immediately. byeongkwan reaches for his oldest hyung and holds his hand tightly as junhee guides donghun’s face against his neck. it’s the same trick as before, but now donghun’s nose gets filled with jun’s scent of  _ safe, home, pack, love _ . 

 

“kwannie, what happened after that?” sehyoon mutters against byeongkwan’s hair. yuchan’s cheek under his hand feels clammy, hot and cold at the same time. the younger beta had told in his text that the omega had a high fever, but it still feels unreal to the alpha. yuchan is rarely sick, with the exception of little coughing and sniffling at times. all four of them try their absolute best to keep the youngest healthy and safe. now, with yuchan suddenly so sick, it feels to sehyoon like they had betrayed him.

 

byeongkwan sighs against sehyoon’s collarbones -  _ distracting _ \- and turns to look at the sleeping yuchan as well. “he just… channie said that his tummy hurt, so hyung went to get some medicine for him. i tried to keep him company, but he kicked me on my stomach and it really hurt, his knees are so sharp.” the young beta looks up at sehyoon, eyes all big and puppy-like, and says: “we have to feed him more. his knees are like knives. i think i got a bruise, hyung.” 

 

and even though their darling yuchan is sick, clearly having a hard time, and both junhee and donghun look shaken by the whole event, sehyoon can’t help but chuckle at byeongkwan’s words. the alpha pets the side of byeongkwan’s head, smiling gently. “our baby kwannie got hurt? want hyung to kiss it better, hmm?” he makes kissy faces at the beta, who whines and slaps sehyoon’s shoulder.

 

“hyung! you’re supposed to be nice, not make fun of me”, byeongkwan complains a bit too loudly. yuchan’s face scrunches up and the omega rolls to his side. the four of them freeze on their spot, all staring at yuchan and praying him not to wake up just yet. he needs sleep to get better. 

 

after a tense moment yuchan lets out a sigh and settles down. his hand has instinctively reached towards junhee and donghun. the beta sniffles and looks at the hand for a few seconds before reaching out and gently taking a hold of it. 

 

“i really hope channie will be better soon.”

 

x

 

junhee awakens in the middle of the night, face mushed against sehyoon’s stomach. it’s not like junhee doesn’t drool over sehyoon’s build but  _ damn _ if his abdominal muscles don’t feel like concrete underneath his cheek.  _ ouch _ . he stays still for a breath or two, blinking sluggishly. why was he awake already? he can see that it's still dark outside, so it can't be close to his normal waking time yet. and now that yuchan is sick, he and sehyoon will stay home to nurse him back to health with byeongkwan and donghun. 

 

right.  _ yuchan.  _ junhee’s dear baby, the cutest omega in the whole world. 

 

right as junhee thinks of yuchan, he hears a quiet shuffling on the other side of the bed. gently, as not to wake up sehyoon or anyone else, junhee sits up and looks towards the sound. 

 

it's yuchan, of course it yuchan. the poor boy seems to be sleeping, but junhee can see even in the darkness of the room that the normally innocent sleeping face junhee loves on yuchan is taken over by furrowed brows and a pouty mouth. the omega is too far from junhee for him to reach him. the other three members of their pack are sleeping soundly, sehyoon curled against donghun now that junhee isn't there anymore to hold him down, byeongkwan turned towards the wall and hugging a pillow.

 

before yuchan can wake anyone else from their well earned sleep, junhee gets out of bed and goes to the boy, picking him up carefully. he coos out comforting words when the omega’s face scrunches up and carries the omega-blanket burrito to their living room. 

 

“--hyung? what’re you doin’?” yuchan mumbles, voice scratchy and weirdly breathless and high, unlike his normal morning voice. junhee sets yuchan gently down to their large sofa, and sits down next to him.

 

“stealing you all for myself, baby”, junhee answers yuchan’s question quietly, smiling down at yuchan’s reddening cheeks. the omega doesn’t answer, not with words anyway, and the living room goes silent once more. junhee is happy the way things are, looking down at his dear omega, fingers tracing his features. he’s not happy that yuchan’s sick, of course not, but he’s happy to share this moment in the middle of the night with him.

 

“junnie”, yuchan whispers, cheeks red and eyes glossy. junhee absolutely adores hearing yuchan call him by that nickname, which was usually saved for very important times only.

 

“hmm, baby?” junhee answers, hand now still and steady against yuchan’s cheek. 

 

“i don’t want to be sick anymore”, yuchan whimpers, eyes looking more teary every second. junhee leans down to gently cover yuchan with his own body, gentling the omega away from his tears. 

 

“i know, channie. but you’ll be better soon, us hyungs will take care of you. you know that we’ll nurse you right back to health, right?” junhee murmurs against yuchan’s ear. he can feel the shaky breathing of the younger man on his neck, where yuchan is nosing his scent. 

 

it’s going to be a long night.

 

x

 

the next morning comes too quickly.

 

the medicine has helped a bit, bringing yuchan’s fever down. the poor omega is dead tired, laying limp most of the morning with the others keeping him company. donghun whips up some rice porridge, which byeongkwan feeds to yuchan carefully. yuchan’s not keen on having to throw up anymore, so he stops after eating about half of it. after eating sehyoon carries yuchan to have a warm bath with him, but yuchan falls asleep when sehyoon is massaging his scalp. it takes sehyoon and junhee both to get their sleeping omega dried, clothed and in their bed under the blankets. 

 

that’s how they’re here now, yuchan snuggled against sehyoon’s back, breaths even and temperature almost back to normal. byeongkwan is in junhee’s lap by the other end of their bed, also tired. the stress and worry of the previous day has caught up to him as well, and his stomach is hurting from the kick he had received the day before. it’s bruised and sore, but byeongkwan’s feeling a lot better after some pain killers and sweet kisses by donghun. the oldest of them is sitting on an armchair by the windows, eyes closed but not sleeping, at least not yet. he’s drinking in the scents of  _ family, pack, safe, together _ that is filling their small apartment, content with that.

 

it’s another day for the five of them, and luckily they are able to spend it together.


End file.
